


Hard Work

by fairytalehearts



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bad Smut, F/M, Life in the Suburbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My speculation of a particular bedroom scene from the Season Four Trailers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to "Hard Work" by Ella Henderson and then realized it was a double entendre...

 

Lying on her side, Felicity scrunched her nose up at the odd feeling at the side of her cheek. Not sure if she needed to sneeze or not, she briefly wondered if it would be acceptable to sneeze into your boyfriend’s back but through her cloudy vision she could clearly make out one of Oliver’s fingers, lovingly caress her cheek.

She was warm and happy, not even Ted mowing the lawn at 8AM was going to ruin her morning.

Shifting under the comforter, she distantly remembered going to sleep in a nightie. However the bottom had been flipped up and the straps had fallen off her shoulders leaving her breasts exposed to the covers. She was also wearing panties that were now around her ankles.

Opening her other eye, she gave a suspicious look to Oliver before maneuvering her hand to check that his boxers were gone.

“You always think you’re so sneaky.”

“I am a stealthmaster.” Oliver huffed, biting his lip when her fingers came to grip the tip of his cock.

Stealthmaster didn’t expect _that_ , Felicity smiled triumphantly. Rubbing the tip in lazy circles, his finger started to shake as he became hard underneath her ministrations. Closing her eyes, she pretended to sleep while slowing her moving fingers.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Oliver was changing the subject and she was fine with that. She was sleeping.

“I’m sleeping. Ask me in an hour.” Felicity didn’t even bother opening her eyes, simply balled her hand into a fist and snuggled deeper under the covers.

He wasn’t exactly _fully_ erect but he was close, her hand sticky. She didn’t think it was possible to be so intimate with someone that touching their penis at 6 o’clock in the morning was sexy but if her panties weren’t “magically” already off she would have started to wedge them down. She was definitely ready to go. 

“Really? An hour?” Oliver’s voice was suspiciously close to a whine and while he readjusted their positions, he gave an accidental movement of his hips while he moved his hand to play with her earlobes.

They had played the self-restraint game enough times to know that he would inevitably lose, but Felicity indulged him anyway.

Feeling adventurous, she moved her head in tandem with a pump of her fist, hooking his thumb in her mouth and sucking. 

“Felicity. Meghan. Smoak.” He growled, his blue eyes turning dark. His finger tasted like a combination of the brownies he made last night for dessert and like he’d been dipping into her- honey pot. She mumbled, ‘Naughty, naughty’ around his finger before increasing the pace of her hand. Delighting as he finally closed his eyes, trying to trick her into letting go of his finger so she could focus on her hand around his shaft.

It didn’t take her genius level intellect to figure out what Oliver really wanted.

“Give me my finger back, woman.”

“Ro.” Felicity mumbled around his finger, finally letting it go with a loud pop, “I’ve come to find that pestering you is the highlight of my day.”

“Really?” Oliver looked like he didn’t believe her, so she squeezed harder. “Fucking you against the kitchen counter is highlight of my day.”

That didn’t even happen as much as she’d like because he was a neat freak when it came to his precious kitchen and it was hard to be mean to him when she couldn’t help but watch her hand underneath the covers.

“There are other places I could put that I think you’d like.” Oliver suggested oh-so-helpfully.

“You got to grope me while I was sleeping.”

“That’s completely different.” Oliver objected smoothing his hand past her aching nipples and going for her crotch. Doing the world’s worst Felicity impression, he detailed the things she allegedly said in her sleep.

She was too horny to object to his horrible impression skills, but removed her hand and turned over so she was facing away from him.

The springs in the mattress creaked behind her and without any preamble or he was inside of her, filling her in the most delicious way. He was in love with her ass. Just the thought of being like this, the two of them together, his hand keeping her knee up while he- was enough to get him to commit murder.

Metaphorically speaking, of course.

“I hate when you tease me.” He grunted, leaning close enough for his words to send tingles down her already tingled spine.

“You love it.” Felicity whimpered, moving her hips so he could go in deeper. He always felt so good inside her- slow fast all the time. Oliver's fingers dug into her sides on a particularly good thrust and she was already ready to come for him. 

He stopped moving and she whined feebly.

“You’re trying to kill me and its working.”

Felicity is sure Oliver would be content with missionary for the rest of their lives. It wasn’t her fault that when he said he wanted to spoon, her mind went to dirty places. Moving against him slowly, his mouth went to her neck and she saw stars before his hand crept up her thigh towards her clit, but then moved upwards to caress her nipple instead.

When she tried to rub against him, he stilled her hips and even though she couldn’t see his face she could tell he was smiling against her skin.

“There’s a big difference between winning and teasing.” Felicity pointed out trying to look over her shoulder, “For instance, I can get off once and be fine for the rest of the day. However, you’re going to picture me being a dirty girl for you every time I bend over, every time I walk in front of you. How out of the many different ways you’ve fucked me, you’re in love with my ass and just thinking about fucking, really fucking me from behind is what gets you off.”

He was getting restless and growly. Good. Growling meant more thrusting. 

“And for the past three years when you’d get jealous or when someone showed even the slightest interest in me, how you’d show them how to properly fuck me.”

That gets his attention and while Oliver is swearing to god in Russian, he melts against her, he increases his pace his fingers digging into the soft flesh behind her knee. He mumbles to himself because she’s learned to play him like a violin and he would swear at her if he could think straight and she would swear back at him for being a little jealous shit because she really couldn’t think straight when he was working his magic.

“You are a filthy cheat.” Oliver grumbled in her ear, sucking on her industrial piercing.

“You’re possessive and- fuckfuckfuckfuccck.” Felicity reached her arm back behind her head trying to touch him and saw stars behind her eyelids. 

Her fingers grabbed the closest thing in reach: his neck. Oliver would definitely have nail marks but her body was not her own when she came like this. Pleasure was never white hot like it was in romance novels: that would imply that it ended quickly. The pleasure she felt was more intense than a momentary lapse. It lasted and lasted and she wanted to rub against Oliver and the sheets and herself for the next hour at least.

Oliver had a way of manipulating her body where she felt like she was drowning and the sensation didn’t end until he was coming inside of her, his hips still pistoning while he growled in her ear.

Breathing was difficult, but she managed to lie on her back in some semblance of normalcy. Getting her brains fucked out daily was starting to take a toll on her functioning skills.

“You like that I’m possessive. You like when I take you whenever I please. And you especially love when I prove how right I am every night in bed.”

Pulling her on top of his sweaty chest, his hands roamed to her ass, “I do especially love your ass.”

“More like you _are_ an ass.” Felicity countered. 

To prove his point, he wiggled one of his fingers into her pussy and smiled as the rest of his fingers flexed around her butt cheek. Just when she was about to bring her own hand into the mix, he took his hand back.

“I’m gonna go for a run.” Oliver winked slinking out of bed like the jerk that he was.

“Seriously?!”

Watching him pad to the closet naked was a treat but leaving her high and dry like that was just wrong.

“I’ll be back in 20 minutes. And since you came earlier, you’ll be fine _all_ day.”

Oliver Jonas Queen was dead. DEAD. She’d greet him at the door naked but then Dale or Julia would see them from across the street and then the whole neighborhood association would know that she got naked for her NotHusband-

She would get her revenge. That was for sure.


End file.
